Several social networks exist where people interact. However, a single user may use only one social network or prefer only one social network. Two different users may use or prefer different social networks. As such, using the social networks for communicating between two people can become untenable because the social networks do not interact. In other words, a user on one social network may not be able to communication with another user using a second, different social network.